Broken Promises
by Yukriz
Summary: A mysterious evil comes to earth, so evil that the Z warriors can do nothing but hide. A T/P story written in Pans point of view showing that in the darkest times you will allways find your true friends.
1. Explanations

Title: Broken Promises  
Author: Yukriz  
Warnings about copyright: I don't own Dragon Ball Z OR Aladdin OR Post-it notes they just fit in very comfortably to my story ^_^  
Summary: Ok this is my first full-out romance, and if my characters go way out of character just tell me. I get a little carried away..... There is some gross scenes, and I mean blood not, oh yuck they kissed..... but who? Haha, that's for later chapters  
  
****************************************  
  
Hi my name is Pan Son. I've been chosen by my mates to write all this down. I thought this would never happen to me, my family is very privileged, you see we're not exactly normal, we're..... well, aliens. We don't have green skin and big black eyes, I do have black hair if that counts! If I was to be smuggled, well lets just say the thief will be in for a surprise. Me and all my family and close friends protected this planet for people like you, and for us. Most of it was kept secret, but the biggest secret of all was these round balls called dragonballs. They would give you any wish, but don't worry I haven't been watching to many episodes of Aladdin, this is all true and like I said before I have to write all this down just incase the whole sayian race (oh 'sayian' is the alien part of me I inherited it from my Dad) gets wiped out. There is only a few of us left and we want our story to be known especially since in our position right now there will be no-one left to tell it in person............  
This is how it all started:  
For my 17th birthday my Dads present was that I could choose to go anywhere on the world, and he would pay. Now my Dad, even though he's not a great strict ogre doesn't let you cruise around the world everyday of the week so I accepted. My father could of easily been the strongest man in the world, my mother told me, but my Grandmother Chi-chi encouraged him to study.  
Poor Dad.  
Anyway I chose this little island in the middle of nowhere and went there for 4 weeks. While I was there I was watching TV and saw on some headlines about this crash. It was all hush-hush. I knew that somehow that 'crash' had something to do with me and my family so I took the next plane home. At the airport when I arrived in my country there was no-one there, no-one to say hi, no-one to carry my bags to the car. More than anything there was people rushing to get out of the country. There were huge lines everywhere and even bigger ones to get a taxi so I just hid behind a corner of the airport outside and fired a huge ki-blast towards a parked plane. While all the people were looking at the exploding plane I flew off. And not ran real fast, I flew. I can fly and I can throw energy blasts from the palm of my hand, like I said before I'm very privileged but it comes to a price.  
An expensive one.  
When I arrived home ( I still live with my parents...... hey! I'm only 17!) I expected a surprise, or even a huge feast, or at least a   
"Oh my god, you were coming today!!!!, I thought it was tomorrow, right Gohan?"  
Yup, that would be my Mum, good actress at hiding her true emotions like yours truly, but no there was no-one there. I looked around the house but it was empty, I opened my room, them looked at the kitchen and snuck an apple (I was really hungry, another sayian trait) and while going to look in the study room I opened my parents room and found blood. There was blood everywhere it was horrible. The apple that I had consumed didn't want to stay down in my stomach and made its way up again.  
After a few long minutes I started looking around the room, with watery eyes and a foul taste in my mouth. I didn't want to, I knew I shouldn't have, but I did anyway. I found nothing, I looked everywhere, but nothing.  
I was getting the shakes now. Have you ever experienced that? Your whole body shakes and you can't stop it. It's when you get out of a swimming pool and you're freezing to death but times that by 10 and then you'll know how my body felt that day. I started walking out of the room backwards with my hand reaching out behind me looking for the doorknob.  
Before I found it though I accidentally slipped over one of my dads many books and hit my head very hard. Lying there on the floor I suddenly realized a yellow note sticking out of the book. I reached over for it and saw un-tidy handwriting scribbled all over the paper.  
  
'Pan, this is Dad. This isn't a joke. Something has landed on earth, they've done something to Videl. They're here to destroy us and that's the only thing I know. I'm sorry I hid this note in such a horrible place. They wouldn't look here. Don't try to be a hero understand Pan? Get out of this place right now. Hopefully I will see you soon. I love you Pan, don't get yourself killed and once again, DON'T TRY TO BE A HERO.  
XXX Dad  
  
I looked at the paper and read it over and over and over.   
They've done something to Videl?   
They wouldn't look here?   
They're here to destroy us?  
At that moment I did what I usually did when I got in trouble, I called my brother.  
Well.....  
You could say that Trunks was my brother. He has been here my whole life. I don't know what I would of done if he wasn't there at that time. I guess, that if Trunks was my brother, Bra would be my sister. She is my best friend in the whole world. I was just thinking about this while I was punching the numbers in the phone when I realized that the phone was dead. I swore and I ended up blowing the telephone to pieces and then the radio when there wasn't any signal on that either. Things usually work out MY way, they always have and will always will be and when they don't I lose my temper.  
The phone and radio found that out the bad way.  
I put a jacket on finally realizing that I wasn't in a tropical island any more and set out for the Capsule Corporation house. My 2nd house.  
Trunks will have some answers. He always had.  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
That's Chapter 1.  
I haven't let anyone read this so if you want me to continue REVIEW THE BLIMMEN STORY!!!!!!!!!!  
*cough*  
sorry got a little bit carried away there..... :) 


	2. Black-outs

Title: Broken Promises ( thanks Panny-Chan ^_^ )  
Author: Yukriz  
Warnings about copyright: All characters are not mine. They belong to Akira Toroyama and everyone else. Damn.  
Pairings: Ok no-one yet. I'm sorry....... the story has to build up, and then well.... ^___^  
Summary: Pan realizes how bad her situation is and the person who is suppose to help her makes it worse.  
  
  
I flew over my town. It was MY town. That's what I thought anyway. No-one could ever hurt it since my family defended it all my life. Satan City. That's named after my Grandpa on my Moms side. He is a fighter like everyone else in my family but he fit very conveniently into my fathers plan. When my father was a teenager he defeated a guy named Cell. It was ages ago but my grandpa got all the praise. I know that people will think it's lies, once a story is told and people celebrate it, and make the day the event happened a holiday on the calendar and then the person becomes a hero it's very hard to stand in the middle of it all and yell out,   
'IT'S A LIE!!!!!'  
especially if you are that persons granddaughter. I looked down again at the bomb stricken houses, I didn't know if they were bombs or not, maybe a nuclear bomb. That didn't explain my fathers note though. I silently started to take the shriveled piece of paper out of my pocket.  
'Don't try to be a hero Pan' I could see my fathers face full of worry. He knew me so well.  
I looked back down and already knew that I should see under me a big white building but I didn't. I just saw little pieces of it everywhere. My mind started screaming, a loud high pitched scream but I didn't let it travel to my mouth, I kept it inside of me like I always did. As I flew down to the pieces of white tiles down below I saw a body lying there. It was the very old Mrs. Briefs, Bulma's mother.   
I didn't look at her, I couldn't. I just started picking up loose pieces of white tiles looking for something, anything, but then my mind stopped.  
What would happen if I found another dead body like Bulma or Vegeta or Bra or.... Trunks?  
The scream inside my head couldn't contain itself anymore and I screamed.  
I remember kneeling down with little pieces of white tiles digging into my knees, but I didn't care.  
Why did this happen to me?  
Where was my Dad and Mum?  
What had happened?  
Why?  
And where was the person that was suppose to help me through all of this, where was Trunks?  
I flew off, I only had one more person I could ask, I knew that all the houses in town would be demolished, but not my Grandmas, hers was up in the mountains, if this was some random bombing spree they wouldn't fire bombs in the middle of the forest, would they?  
They.  
I didn't know who they were, who I was up against, I was stuck in the middle of nowhere, but my Grandma would know. I flew on and on, I was getting closer but suddenly something caught my eye.   
On a mountain which was usually filled with trees and animals and wildlife there was nothing. A huge dusty circle surrounded by trees stared back at me.  
My grandmas house was in that circle. It was right in the middle. This little brown dot covered in clay and mud and branches. She was still alive, I could sense her ki, but it was dying.  
I slammed through the door and found her lying there. Her face was too white, she nearly looked like Mrs. Briefs lying there except there was the noise of her breathing. I could see that they had really hurten her.  
I stood beside her and kneeled down as she opened one eye.  
"Pan-chan....?" she asked, it was so hard for her to speak. I felt incredibly weak then, every time my Grandma spoke it hurt her. She couldn't explain to me what happened, I had to find it from someone else.  
"Aliens, Pan-chan, aliens I..." Grandma said. I shushed her up and went looking for senzu beans, maybe she will get better and she'll tell me everything.  
"Pan-chan..... I..... have..... to..... tell.... you.... somethin-" Grandma spewed up allot of blood then. My grandma was a very strong person. Invisible knifes went through me seeing her this way. I walked out of the room looking for senzu beans.  
"PAN-CHAN" she half screamed "You listen to me!"  
I looked in her destroyed bedroom and went to the closet. There was all my Grandmas clothes, all dull blacks and pinks and browns. I hated my Grandmas clothing it made her seem so....boring, when deep inside her lived a person that I would always admire my whole life. At the back of the closet I saw a bright orange piece of clothing. I knew it was my Granddads. Even though I was in a rush I hugged my grandpas gi hopefully wishing that I would get a hug back. I missed my grandpa so much, why did he have to leave us again? Suddenly I was angry at him and let go but not before I felt something hard on the side of the gi.  
Senzu beans!  
They were pretty old but I still got one out and rushed over to my Grandma. I popped one in her mouth and waited. She was very still. Too still. Oh Dende this could not be happening. I yelled at her to eat the senzu bean, I held her hand and I squeezed it but I didn't get a squeeze in return, I encouraged her, told her she would make it but hid myself from the truth. I picked her up and was determined to get her to a hospital when the senzu bean dropped out of her mouth. I put my Grandma down. I just stared. Who wanted to do this to me? Why?  
Suddenly a person came through the door. I couldn't make out who it was, I was happy because I knew they would kill me. Good I thought, but that person didn't come and kill me that person came up and hugged me.  
"Pan where were you?"  
"Trunks?" was all I could blurt out.  
"We've been worried sick" said Trunks. He hugged me tighter. I thought he smelt bad. Sweat. He must of been really worried. It made me feel special that he would worry that much about me but I would rather he do that when he had clean clothes. As if he could read my mind he let go and went over to grandma and leaned down beside her. He shook grandma a bit and then when she didn't respond he looked up at me.  
"What happened?"  
His voice was very cold, even for him.  
"They got her Trunks, I gave her a senzu bean, look there it is, she was...., oh god why are you looking at me that way, I couldn't have done anything, I gave her a senzu bean, don't make it harder than it ALLREADY IS!!!!!!!" I was very angry at him at that moment.  
There was a long silence. I was scared, he wasn't acting normally.  
"Trunks?" I half whispered.  
He turned around this deadly look on his face. I was so scared.  
"Trunks I..."  
"BAKA, you could of given her some of your power, are you so stupid?"  
I didn't know what to feel. Trunks wasn't THAT close to grandma and he was acting like he'd just lost his mother but the more that I thought about it the more that I realized that Trunks was very close to my grandma. I looked at Trunks. He was shivering. I was still mad at him. How dare he talk to me like that? I'm no fool. I was closer to my grandma than he would ever be. EVER. I was upset. She was my grandma. So the best I could I blurted out,  
"She was my grandma Trunks"  
"She WAS?!?! Shows how much you know, she IS" he said sending a quick ki blast in the direction of grandma.   
He had given her energy. His own energy. I did feel stupid then and I ran out of the demolished house and flew off. I was so stupid. Now once again I had proved to Trunks that I couldn't handle things, he saved the day once again. Why couldn't I do that? I had been treated as a child my whole life and even know when I was nearly an adult people still treated me that way.  
While I was thinking this I didn't realize this blast coming towards me until the last second and I supposedly blacked out.   
  
  
********************************************************  
  
Thank you so much to the people who reviewed.   
Chapter 3 will be up soon, holidays are here!!!  
YAY!  
Thanks again!  
^___^  
  
Yukriz 


	3. Emotions

Title: Broken Promises   
Author: Yukriz  
Warnings about copyright: All characters are not mine. They belong to Akira Toroyama and everyone else. Damn.  
Pairings: He he..... maybe the start of one ;)  
  
I remembered waking up. I suddenly felt pain. It was that pain that you can't express. I guess it was like when a toddler falls down and they don't cry for a couple of seconds, they just stand there and look blankly into space and then they let the pain ooze out of them and cry.  
What had happened to me? I had no idea.  
I tried moving my wrists but the pain was unbearable. I was lying on the floor, puddles of blood around me.  
Someone had really had a go at me. I tried looking around me but I couldn't see anything but suddenly I heard some foot steps. I tried standing up only to come down back to the ground, hard. I could see some feet circling around me.  
I can tell you right now that I was petrified.  
"Who are y-?" I tried asking just to get a kick in the stomach. This person lifted me up by my hair and with a low soft voice he spat,  
"Where is Kakarott?"  
I turned around very slowly and saw not a hideous man, not a monster, not an alien, just a black haired man.  
"WELL?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
I stared up at him. My coolness in my voice was making him mad. I was scared though, more scared than I've ever been in my life, I'm very good at hiding it though.  
"Maybe I can tell you if you put me down" I calmly continued.  
He let me go and I smashed my cranium on the concrete. My nose started bleeding then. I don't know if it was because the impact of the crash to my head or because my powers started coming back and I could finally realize how strong this man really was. I can tell you right now that I've seen many strange and powerful things but never, NEVER anything like this. His power alone hurt me, I couldn't see his face either only his black hair.  
"Tell me know Pan or I will kill you"  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I told you..." he said brushing his hair back " TO..... TELL..... ME...... WHERE.... KAKAROTT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
He walked quickly over to me and all I could do was stare when suddenly another ki ball came from nowhere.  
I looked up at the roof and my heart skipped a beat. It was Bra. Bra, the one who looked like she'd just stepped out of a fashion magazine jumped off the windowsill and stepped right in front of me.  
"Oh pan" she said staring back at me "I guess the creep didn't want to play dollies"  
Great! I thought, even at these times people still treated me like a little kid. I forced a weak laugh and saw Trunks and my uncle Goten join Bra, all of them shielding me. I should of been happy but I just felt protected and I hated it. I could of defeated this jerk, by... my.. self...  
I was fighting a battle with mind as I saw my shield start to fight this man.  
The 3 of them looked like they were doing a choreographed dance. They took a step back and went flying towards that... that.... well I don't know what to call him. The 'guy'.  
As they went flying at full speed Goten and Trunks went to the right and left of the 'guy' and Bra went straight up.  
The three of them formed ki spheres in their palms and fired them all at the same time. Half-way before hitting him the ki blasts formed together and became a massive great ball with greens and blues and yellows. As soon as they did that Goten and Bra raced out the window and Trunks picked me up and we flew of as well.  
I was puzzled. All 3 of them together could beat that guy easily but I didn't want to ask any questions especially to Trunks. He might still be angry with me. I secretly wished that Uncle Goten had taken me to..... well I didn't know where we were going. Suddenly the black sky outside turned to daylight. Trunks turned around and we saw the ki blast that they had fired before plus a yellow sphere around it which was probably 20 times bigger than the original ball.  
Suddenly Trunks dropped me. I only realized that when I had hit the ground and once again I was angry at Trunks. He knew I couldn't fly, I was to hurt! I could see him waiting there, waiting for that huge massive ball. Slowly it came. It enveloped him and I could see a new yellow glow around it. He had turned Super Sayian.  
I wish I could do that. I still don't have the ability to do that. My Dad he could go super sayian 2 and woops...   
he he, sorry let me explain. Super Sayian is another ability that the alien part of me can do. It increases your power dramatically and their's different levels. The highest is super sayian 4. I can't even reach the first level.  
I will try all my life like my grandpa did. I will succeed though, I will.  
Well I was thinking this the huge energy cluster exploded in the sky and in the middle of it was Trunks. He had that smirk, the one of pride and the one of success. I saw a little black dot from the distance come closer to Trunks. I tried to stand up. I wanted to help him but he saw me and yelled at me to stop. I had to do something, it was like a smoker having to get their hands on a cigarette, I had to help Trunks. Then I remembered the senzu bean in my pocket that I had given to my grandma. I munched it and I could feel my body healing. Very slowly. They must have been really old.  
I looked up and started flying. The black dot got closer until it was suddenly in front of Trunks. They were talking, but as I got closer I saw the guys hand around Trunks neck. I flew up as fast as my body could take me and in a rush I flew in between them. As I stood there I didn't know what to do next. Trunks muttered a few words to me but I couldn't understand. I was frozen. I could hear bones cracking, it was Trunks. I panicked and head butted the guy in the middle of his forehead and it was enough to let Trunks go.  
Trunks went tumbling to the ground. I picked him up in mid-air under his arms and flew away as fast as I could. That's one advantage I've got. I'm faster than anyone I know. I must of been flying for hours when I saw an open field full of hay.   
The sun was nearly climbing out and as quickly as I could I flew down to the nearest hay-stack and put Trunks in an up-right position with his back against the hay. I sat down next to him and stared. I looked at how red his neck was from that- that- monster and I wished that I had another senzu bean to give to him.  
I tried to go to sleep, Trunks was un-conscious so there was nothing I could do to help him but I couldn't, sleep couldn't come.  
Suddenly Trunks opened one of his eyes. He looked at me and smiled. Trunks grabbed my waist and pulled me over towards him and stared at me.  
I felt un-easy. I squirmed and tried to get out of his grip. I was running away from my feelings but he was to strong and suddenly kissed me on my forehead. He closed his eyes again and leaned down on my shoulder and went to sleep with a stupid grin on his face.   
I didn't have one clue what to do. What was that all about? I waved it off, thinking it just might of been a 'thank-you for saving my life' kiss and he needed a pillow. I looked at his face and a stupid grin got plastered on my face as well as I leaned on the hay behind me and fell asleep.  
  
*************************************************************8  
Phew! That chapter was SO SO hard! I'm sorry that it's so short, the next one will be longer!  
Thank-you again to the people who reviewed, you're the reason I'm writing the story so fast!  
^_^  
OK till chapter 4.. bye!  
Yukriz  



	4. Ki

Title: Broken Promises  
Author: Yukriz  
Copyrights: FUNimation. Akira Toroyama. Toei Animation. Dam  
Pairings: he he   
  
I woke up feeling Trunks breath on my arm. We had slept for hours laying on that haystack. His head was still resting on my shoulder and I kept thinking how un-comfortable he must be. I moved him aside a bit but it was enough to wake him up.   
I panicked and put him down on the ground and hid on the other side of the haystack. I still remember the last time I woke Trunks up, I'd nearly been killed.  
Now I could hear him stretching. Heard his footsteps as he looked around.  
"Pan?" he said very sleepily.  
I honestly thought that if he found me he would come up and slap me on the head. We had that relationship.... if I ticked him off I would pay, I wasn't any different then Bra so I decided to humor him.  
"Trunks.......... this is King Kai speaking"  
I giggled at myself at the stupid joke I had just made when a shadow enveloped me.  
"You know Pan, it's very rude to imitate the gods like that"   
He smirked as he reached over and punched me on my ribs then lifted me off the ground. We always use to do that when we were younger. He used to pick me up and I'd be screaming and kicking and biting him till he got bored or Dad, Mum or Bulma came and made him put me down.  
This time it was much different and I just stared down at him. He was waiting for me to do my usual act but I didn't so he put me down.  
"Look Pan, I'm sorry about what happened at your grandmas... are you still mad with me?"  
I didn't answer, I just wanted to hear what he had to say. Trunks didn't apologize everyday, and so I was going to savor every bit of this moment.  
"Well I'm sorry" he said scratching the back of his head, "I know you panicked, I panicked to and took it all out on you, if I were your age I wouldn't have known what to do either"  
He was then satisfied with his speech and grinned. I on the other hand mirrored his words so he would know how stupid they sounded.  
"If you were my age, what do you mean by that?!?!?!?!?!"  
I hated this control that Trunks had over me. One day he would make me feel like the Queen of the world while the next day he would make me fell like the lowest form of scum. That's the biggest and powerfulest kind of power you can have towards a person, you can use it in its good ways but you can also do horrible damage with it.  
I stared at Trunks, my ki rising every second. I was so mad with him but I didn't know why. He apologized to me but I hated him even more. He had saved my life, but I still wished he hadn't. Why?  
Fortunately at that moment I saw 2 dots walking, no, running towards us. Their ki was so incredibly low that I didn't know who it was until they came even closer. It was Uncle Goten and Bra.  
They were screaming something but I couldn't hear it until my Uncle had enough and shouted at the top of his lungs to lower my ki.  
I could see his face now. It was full of worry. He had his clothes covered in mud and had sweat all over his face.  
I did as he said and lowered my ki.  
Trunks got a hold of my arm and practically dragged me towards them.  
What was wrong?  
My uncle filled his lungs up and started explaining to us what we were going to do. I looked up at him again. He was so tired. I looked over towards Bra to see if she was the same but was surprised. She still looked like she was going to serve your grandma a cup of tea and biscuits. She looked so innocent but I knew her better.  
Goten suddenly snapped me out of my daydreaming and told me to run.  
"Run? But why?" I was dumbfounded.  
"I'll explain it to you when we're in the forest" he quickly said and ran off.  
So I ran. I ran for hours. I didn't know where, I just wanted it to end. The hours went by like clay in a sand clock but finally we arrived at a forest but we kept on running till we came at a clearing. There was two people there. I was too tired to even care until Marron rushed over towards me and gave me a hug.  
I must of been pretty out of it because Bra told me later that I thought Marron was trying to kill me.  
She introduced me to her boyfriend, Max when suddenly Goten interrupted us.   
"This 'guy' we're up against is bloody strong" I could see that just mentioning his name he got the shakes and became all sweaty.  
"One of his best abilities is to pick up ki, so we're not allowed to fly, we're not allowed to spar, we're not allowed to use ki waves..." and at that moment Uncle Goten looked at me with an evil look in his eyes and said very sternly "And we're not allowed to throw immature fits, you understand Pan?!?!?!"  
I hated this new leader, this wasn't my Uncle Goten, this was some crazed mini Hitler who looked like my Uncle.  
I just stood up and stared straight at Goten.  
"So you want us to hide for- for-....." I thought about the end of that sentence and started again.  
"You want us to hide, maybe, for the rest of our lives Goten?"  
He didn't answer so I got angry and my ki raised a bit. Only a bit. I didn't care as I knew this 'guy' wasn't superman, everyone has their limits but I guess I was wrong.  
As soon as I stood up and spoke my mind to Goten an earthquake suddenly hit us but we all knew that it wasn't natural. Goten shouted some quick instructions and made us run but just before we all went he said in a whisper.   
"Don't raise your ki, that's the only way he can found you, he's half blind"  
The news shocked me a bit but I kept on running. We all separated and went in groups of 3. There was more of a chance that some of us will survive if we separated rather than getting all wiped out at the same time. I went with Marron and Max.  
Marron was crying but I kept encouraging her to go forward. I could hear trees being pushed out of the way like toothpicks behind me. I was thinking how it would feel if I died.   
Would it be a quick death? Will I see the ki sphere sprinting towards me and just..... die. Or maybe it was painful, you never even see it coming.  
Marron suddenly dragged me away from my ugly thoughts. She was screaming asking us to help her. Her foot was stuck in a root from a tree and her leg was twisted in an abnormal way.  
Suddenly Max started screaming orders at me. He told me to save Marron while he distracted the 'monster'.  
Horrible thoughts started rushing around my head. If he went and died, it would give me and Marron enough time to escape but then again I wasn't going to let him go do that.  
"Look" I said "I'll take care of the piece of crap, you help Marron" and I started walking off to the direction of my death, until a hand stopped me. This Max guy was seriously getting on my nerves. He said a sexist comment like,  
"This is no place for girls" and ran off.  
I was infuriated, I couldn't do anything. If I chased after him, both of us will die and then after that 'the guy' would get Marron.  
I then started helping Marron out of the root of the tree. She was crying. I wish she wouldn't do that, it was making me cry also.  
At the end I finally got her out and she held on to my shoulder and we started making slow progress when we heard a strange sound. A weird, unearthly sound that brought all my skin into bubbles.   
The sound was not screaming, not crying, more a wailing.  
We turned around only too see Max kneeling on the ground with 'the guy' pressing his head in from both his ears. Max's head was getting smaller as we could hear bones cracking.   
The horrible thing about this was that Max was still alive, we could hear him speaking, till suddenly this piece of venom grabbed Max's head for the last time and twisted it. All the way round. We couldn't see Max's head anymore and I thanked Dende for it.  
The black haired monster wiped his hands on his coat and Marron started hiccupping.  
I suddenly thought to hell with my Uncles rules and picked up Marron and flew off. After 5 minutes of flying I looked back and sighed when suddenly I nearly swallowed my tongue.  
There he was in front of me laughing.  
"Not fast enough Pan" he said mockingly.  
Marron who I had swung over my shoulder suddenly started yelling.  
"TURN AROUND PAN" she screamed.  
I was miffed. There wasn't much we could do so I turned around and saw Marron's facials.  
It was amazing how someone so pretty could look so ugly. She whispered that in the count of 3 to fly like hell and I started to laugh.  
Great! I was going to die and I've got some loony human slung over my shoulder thinking she can defeat the strongest guy I've ever met in my whole life.  
"1.......2...........3......"  
I broke out into giggles then.  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marron screamed  
"What the hell?!?!"  
"FLY PAN DAMMIT, FLY"  
Marron had totally lost it but I flied anyway. After a few hours of flying around we went back in to the forest.  
"Wow!!!" I was so happy, Marron would be the last person I'd ever rely on to fight and save my life but she did it anyway.  
"Where did you learn that technique, that was great!!!!!!!" I was practically yelling.  
Marron blushed "My Dad taught me, you know.... just incase"  
I was smiling. I honestly thought I was going to die tonight but Marron still looked so sad.  
"Why are you looking so sad?" I asked.  
"I don't think you would understand pan" she replied.  
My mood immediately changed. I wouldn't understand? Oh Dende I'm not that immature am I?   
Why did everyone treat like some kind of little kid who has no helpful ideas, is annoying, not mature to talk to about anything?  
I stormed off. I had to talk to Bra. She was the only one that wouldn't treat me like a little kid. I tried to look for some sign of ki and could just pick one about a kilometer in front of me. I walked there taking my time.  
How dare she? What can't I understand?  
Stupidity?  
Sooner than I realized I'd already reached my destination and came upon a strange sight.  
Bra and Goten were sparring. Goten was doing some light kicks and Bra was blocking them. They were staring at each other smirking. Unky Goten then leaned over to kiss Bra.  
"Should I block that?" Bra said mockingly.  
I had enough and coughed lightly.  
Goten stared at me disbelievingly and his mouth opened a little.  
Bra blushed furiously.  
"Hey Pan!, Goten is um, he he, training me" Bra said whispering. She avoided my eyes but I didn't really care.  
"Where's Trunks?" I asked.  
"He's looking for you" Bra replied.  
Goten and Bra snapped out of their 'how embarrasing' phases and started asking me what happened.  
I explained about Marron's technique and they both looked wide eyed at me. They told me how they had seen the guy fly away after that rush of light.  
After listening to their babble for 1/2 an hour I had enough of them and walked away.  
I was angry at both Trunks and Marron and I sure didn't want to go apologize so I just sat down and leaned against a tree and searched in my pockets.  
I panicked...... where was my fathers note?!?!?!  
I needed some reassurance that he and my mum was still alive. I looked up at the sky, I needed someone right now to hug me like my father used to do. Tell you everything was alright.   
I cried until I was tearless that night.  
I'd given up on everything.  
Mum.  
Dad.  
Goten.  
Bra.  
Marron.  
Friends.  
Life.  
Trunks...........  
As soon as I thought that, soon as I even thought about this man who had been the greatest influence of my life I didn't get the usual feelings of measuring up to him. Didn't get a feeling that I had to prove something to him, I finally felt like we were equal. I didn't care what he thought about me anymore.  
At that instant my blood turned to hot lava. My scalp burned. I felt my face, it felt like it was melting.  
I was dying. I couldn't die, not yet anyway. Not yet.........  
There was something in my stomach, I realized then, something that wanted to come out, it was a scream.  
I let the scream out, let myself engulf in the harshness of my voice when my face and neck couldn't handle it anymore and they exploded and I fell down and crashed my head on the tree.  
The pain had gone.  
Where was I?  
I lifted my hand up and it was white. Deadly white.  
I could be dead or.. or...   
I'd seen Goten, Dad, Vegeta, Grandpa and Trunks turn white like this when they turned........  
I started laughing nervously, looked up to the heavens and screamed,  
"I TOLD YOU I COULD DO IT GRANDPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
I did a little jump and went to show everybody.  
I wonder how they would like me as a blonde.............  
  
  
***********************************************  
He he..... while I was writing that, i was like yay Pan!  
You go girl!  
YAY!  
And once again thank-you to everyone who reviewed..........  
^_________________________________^  
  
Until the next chapter.....  
  
Yukriz 


	5. Hero

Title: Broken Promises  
Author: Yukriz  
Warnings about copyright: I own heaps of DBZ action figures but did not make up their names or what their attacks are called or what planet they come from....... rich people like Mr. Toroyama own them  
Little' note: Sorry about the last chapters, they were fillers but hopefully it will get better  
  
********************************^**********************************^**********************  
  
As I was walking through the forest I felt incredibly weak.  
Food.  
I needed it.  
I decided to walk back to the spot where Bra and Goten were. They would have food.  
I brushed off the dirt on me and walked in their direction.  
I needed food.  
I remember smacking into a tree then. I hated this gene that my father had passed down to me, such hunger that nearly kills you. You need to have food and if you don't you act like some kind of vegetable.  
Suddenly something else caught my attention.  
Marron.  
She was in front of me where I had left her, spewing up; tears at the sides of her eyes.  
I had this incredible feeling to jump out of the darkness where I was and go help her but I was not retreating. If she was going to treat me like a little kid I might as well act like one and walk away, so I did, but then right then it hit me.  
I would be proving her right if I did that, I would be acting like a little kid; like I've acted all of my life.  
Running away from my problems, always having a different personality blocking the real one inside myself.  
I had realized this in a different way before, that's what made me turn into a super sayian.  
I wasn't a little kid anymore.  
So I yelled to Marron that I would get some help and ran.  
I found out later that she didn't even hear me.  
I ran as fast as I could, this new glow around me.  
I didn't care if anybody thought I was a little kid anymore, it's the way am.  
I grinned at myself.  
New and improved helpful, considerate Pan Son!  
I slowed down my running and did a little pose in front of a tree like I saw models do on TV when I was little. I had changed.  
I thanked the tree and did a little curtsy till I heard a cough.  
At that moment I hoped to Dende that it was Bra. I turned around very slowly and through the light that peeked through the branches from the night above I could see a glint of some lavender hair.  
"He he" I laughed at the figure in front of me.  
"I always wondered what you did when you were alone Pan Son" Trunks replied with a glint of laughter in his voice.  
"This is not what you thin-"   
"Explain then Pan Son" he said sounding like my father and sitting down on a nearby log.  
I hated it when he used my full name like that, and he knew it but I continued.  
"Marron's in trouble and I was thanking this tree for leading me to her" I replied.  
Trunks wasn't going to fall for that but I crossed my arms in front of my chest and raised my eyebrows indicating to him if he had anymore questions.  
'Thanked a tree?!?!?!' I thought to myself.  
Trunks didn't respond to my answer, he just stood, crossed his arms and tilted his head looking at me.  
He was making me nervous. It reminded me when he told me once that I was flat-chested and I walked around with socks in my bra for months.   
Why do I listen to this man so much?  
How can he have so much control over my life?  
"You're a bad liar" he said seriously.  
"Well, I think that's a good thing..." I said weakly.  
"So you admit to lying?" he said raising his eyebrows matter-of-factly.  
"No but I do admit to kicking you in the ribs" I said instantly moving towards him.  
He didn't know what hit him. When he wasn't super sayian I was slightly faster than him and it peeved him off. I could see it in the tension in his face as I quickly pulled my leg back but not quick enough. He grabbed my foot, swung me around a couple of times and let go.  
I went skidding across the ground hitting a couple of trees and accidentally consuming some leaves in the process.  
"Ah yes!" I heard a voice behind me, "Now you have to say sorry to that tree Pan, you killed it!"  
I stood up, coughed up a couple of leaves and went over to the tree.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Tree" I said while trying to keep a straight face  
Trunks started laughing so I carried on until I had enough and sat down.  
Trunks came over and sat down next to me.  
"What are we going to do?" I asked him.  
"Well" he said cracking his knuckles," I want to have a good spar now that this maniac that wants to kill us is blinded and then go get something to eat" he replied.  
"Oh Ok, I'll go up ahead and get Goten for you, he always wants to spar" I said.  
"No not with him, with you" he said taking me by surprise.  
If Unky Goten was around usually him and Trunks were stuck together.  
"Are you Ok!, do you have a fever?" I said reaching out to him and putting my hand on his forehead.  
"Wrong move" he said grabbing my arm and pinning me to the ground " You're advantage is your speed Pan Son and if you do something stupid like that you will lose the battle" Trunks said his face very close to mine.  
"Well your problem Trunks Briefs" I responded " Is that you underestimate people"  
And with the last energy I had left I let my body explode again and I turned myself into a super sayian.  
Trunks eyes widened and he let me go and took a few steps back. I loved having this power over him but it was short-lived as his famous smirk appeared on his face.  
I knew his next move. He would turn into a super sayian and charge at me with all he had but I wouldn't give him the chance.  
But there was one problem, he wasn't doing anything. He just stared at me shaking his head and he finally said,  
"I knew you would do it Pan, I always knew you had it in you" and he walked over and hugged me.  
He pulled away and looked at me. One of his hands that was previously around my back came up and rubbed the tip of my nose then it slid down to my lips and down the front of my neck. Finally he bent down and kissed my lips softly. I remember closing my eyes and my hair turning back to its original black. My concentration was elsewhere.  
He finally pulled away and he hunched his shoulders and stuck his mischievous hands in his pockets. He was so shy.  
"Um Marron in trouble" I said pointing to the other direction.  
"Oh right" he said "I'll see you later Pan" and he gave me a wicked grin and walked off.  
I just stood there and thought that if turning into a super sayain got me that kind of attention I would of tried getting there sooner but I shoved that thought to the back of my mind and walked over to where Marron was.  
When I got there I saw a horrible sight.  
It looked like Marron was dead. She was sprawled on the ground with one hand on her stomach and the other one reaching for a low branch on a tree. I ran over to her and lifted her up. She was quite shocked to see me. I explained to her that this was the brand new me and she nodded her head politely and then fainted. I moved her over to the tree she was reaching for and made her rest her back there while I went looking for some wood.  
When I found enough I put it all into a great heap and fired a ki wave at it which lit it all on fire and then went and sat next to Marron.  
She was slowly waking up but I wasn't sure. I didn't want to sit to close to her incase she threw up on me.  
When she finally did wake up she looked at me and cried and kept thanking me over and over again. I finally got the guts to go over to her and put my arm around her. She then looked up and said to me that she would explain herself and good-girl, go with the flow, big sister Marron said two words that I swear I would never hear from her,  
"Pan........I'm pregnant"  
She explained to me that it was Max's child and that she was sorry for being so inconsiderate. She was worried about the baby never having a father. She was scared that with all she was going through that she might lose it. She said all these things that made me feel like such a cow for storming of like that before.  
So we sat there all night choosing baby names, and talking about the baby and it made Marron so happy.  
I was happy also because I'd never made that connection with Marron before.   
When we heard some footsteps the next morning she whispered silently to me to not tell anyone and when Goten and Bra came to pick us up and tell us where to go I couldn't stop looking at Marron's stomach.   
She didn't look pregnant at all, just a little bit chubby, or maybe she hid it really well.  
Goten picked her up and started walking back to 'the camp' and I followed them until an arm stopped me.  
It sent shivers all through my body because it reminded me of Max but it was only Bra.  
My frown suddenly turned into a smile and I said mockingly.  
"Should I block that mua mua mua" and I started making kissing noises at Bra. She gave me a frown but then she broke into a fit of giggles also and it reminded me of when we were little.  
"So.......... spill" I said in my most sweetest voice.  
"Spill what, who me?" Bra said looking shocked.  
"So is uncle a good sensei............." I continued  
"Oh Pan really grow up.......................................................... he's a good kisser!" she laughed.  
"And...." I persuaded her to spill her guts out even more.  
"And what......, stop being such a nosy little bitch Pan Son" she snapped back. Her cheeks turned red then and I opened my mouth in horror.  
"Bra Briefs" I said in my best impersonation of Bulma "This lunatic is trying to kill us all and you go have it with that telephone crazy-"  
I was interrupted by Bra kicking me on my leg but I was giggling to much to care.  
"Oh you wait Pan, you wait, I'll give you so much shit when you do it, who knows it might even be with Trunks!" she practically screamed.  
I stopped laughing then and started walking back to our so called camp.  
"What's wrong with you?" Bra said sidestepping in front of me.  
"Nothing" I grumbled back.  
"If it isn't nothing why-" she continued  
"Bra will you leave me alone!" and I stormed off.  
That's my specialty. Storming off and making grand entrances. Mum said I got it from her.  
Oh Mum.  
Where are you now?  
I rushed up to where Goten and Marron were and asked Unky Goten if he knew were Trunks was. He told me he was at the camp so I ran as fast as I could back there.  
When I got there he was sitting next to the fire they had made there.  
I leaned over on one leg and mumbled I kind of hi.  
He just waved and told me to come and sit next to him, so I did as I was told and stared into the fire beside him.  
A couple of minutes later he reached down into his pocket and took out a yellow piece of paper.  
He scrunched it up and then looked for my hand. I thought it was a piece of rubbish at first but I didn't say anything.  
He was so serious and I didn't want to make him mad.  
When it was finally in my hand I opened it up and found that it was my fathers note. I looked over to him ready to kiss him again but he stood up and walked off.  
"Trunks-?" I whispered.  
"Pan do you know what promises are made for?" he asked me.  
"To be kept, I guess" I replied  
"Their to be broken Pan and I can say that all of us are heroes and you..." he said walking up to me, "You are the biggest hero of them all, so you can follow your fathers advice and don't be a hero, or you can be yourself. We might be stuck here for months maybe years, and only hero's can do that and to do that I need you, not some kind of person that lives by some writing on a paper, I need the person who is always trying to better herself and doesn't listen to anybody"  
At that moment Trunks didn't know how wrong he was because all my life I had listened to him but without even thinking twice I got my fathers piece of paper and threw it in the fire.  
I watched it burn, saw the letters disappear until it was nothing but black ash.  
"You're a very persuasive speaker" I said coldly to the fire and then we suddenly saw Goten coming with Marron in his arms from some clearing in the forest.  
"Thank-you Trunks" I whispered and I walked over to Marron.  
Trunks started walking over towards me and spun me around gently.  
"Everything is going to be OK Pan" he said very quietly so only I could hear.  
Tears started forming in my eyes.  
"Is that a promise?" I whispered back to him.  
Trunks looked away and sat back down beside the fire finally reaching over to me and making me sit on his lap. I rested my head on his chest and like the night before, cried until I had no tears left.  
  
*******************************************************  
Please, please, please say what you thought about it.  
I don't know where the story should go from here, I've got a fair idea but still not 100%   
Sooooooooooo any little comment HUGELY appreciated.  
Oh and if you find any part of the story confusing please say. My mind was a little hazy while writing this chapter __  
  
From Miss. I'vegotwritersblock Yukriz 


	6. Explorations

Title: Broken Promises  
Author: Yukriz  
Copyrights: FUNimation. Akira Toroyama. Toei Animation. Dam  
Pairings: T/P  
lil' comment: I'm sorry for taking sooooooo long.  
***************************************************************  
  
I woke up to find blue eyes looking in to mine.  
It was the weirdest feeling; Trunks bending over to kiss me good morning, I nearly pushed him back ready to scream 'What the hell are you doing?!?!?!?' but remembered the night before and kissed him back.  
I looked around but no-one was there.  
"Where is everybody?" I asked.  
"Goten's gone back to Satan city to get some food and Bra and Marron are going back to the old camp"  
"The old camp?"   
"Oh, that's where I left your grandma"  
My eyes widened then. I was so involved with myself, so selfish I had forgot about my grandmother and about those who I loved. Trunks bent over again and I was sickened at the fact that he was a part of the reason I had gotten distracted and I stood up and walked off.  
I can admit that I've always have to blame everything on everyone else.  
Maybe turning super-sayian hadn't matured me after all....  
But suddenly Trunks stood up. He wasn't going to let me get away that easily.  
"Are you OK with this Pan?"  
"With what?"  
He looked at me like I was stupid then and I felt like kicking him. Oh Kami this was Trunks. If we were in any other position I'd probably start swearing at him, proving I was more worthier than he was and start fighting but wasn't that what I was doing now?  
"Why did you kiss me Trunks?" I got right to the point. Why waste time mumbling other words if that's what you're going to say at the end.  
Then the dick-head actually stopped and thought. He didn't come out straight away with 'because I love you Pan', 'because you're special', 'because you're different to any other girl I've ever been with' but then I had to remind myself that this was Trunks, so I broke out into a little fit of giggles but turned around so he wouldn't see, I would never imagine Trunks EVER saying those words.  
"Because you're different" he finally said.  
I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and turned around.  
For Trunks even to say those words to me is pretty huge. He was now like a toy that was taken off me when I was young because I would break but given to me later.  
I walked up to him trying to imitate Bra when she was trying to act sexy.  
I don't think I did very well because Trunks asked if I wanted to see my grandmother.  
Well that was just the highlight of my day. I stopped, thought where I went wrong but then crammed it to the back of my mind.  
I think I had these feelings for Trunks because he was there. I think it's the same with him.   
Why didn't he act that way before?  
My Dad, Mum, Bulma.........   
I remember thinking that maybe he did like me but there were so many people in the way...... but them I felt mad for flattering myself.  
Trunks woke me out of my daydream and offered his hand. I accepted and we walked on.   
I remember walking for hours while Trunks pushed me on.  
We talked about everything and he explained his choice of words before more thoroughly.  
As we walked on further I felt more and more attracted to him.  
Why?  
I had no idea. I started noticing how his mouth moves and how the wind plays with his hair.  
But suddenly Trunks found a river and said he needed a break so he jumped in. I cursed all rivers and streams then.  
I watched him dive under the water and come back to the surface.  
"Come in" he said with a grin.  
At the invitation I started running to the water but remembered about my clothes.  
He jumped in with all his clothes on didn't he?  
But I wasn't that stupid, I wanted to have warm clothes after I got out....  
I told Trunks to turn around and as I was taking my top off thought against the idea and went to the side of the creek.  
I looked at Trunks who was still facing the other direction like a perfect gentleman and suddenly saw him take a quick peek.  
"Pervert!" I screamed as he realized what was happening and got a hold of my leg and made me fall in.  
Suddenly water surrounded me and I opened my eyes. I hadn't realized how deep this little pool was.  
I looked around for Trunks and when I couldn't find him panicked and went back up to the surface when a hand grabbed me and pushed me back down.  
I was excited because I knew where this was leading and I'd never kissed underwater before.   
When he held me closer I leaned towards him and suddenly breathed in some water. He grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the surface.  
I coughed and thought that i didn't really want to try to kiss underwater again.  
He grabbed a wet strand of my hair and put it behind my ear and then started rubbing my leg laughing.  
All I could think of was the last time I shaved and then we were suddenly interrupted by a cough.  
Funny how everyone coughs when they try and get peoples attention, but it wasn't that funny for me right then.  
Unky Goten was carrying a huge amount of food with a sick expression on his face at the top of the bank.  
I was so embarrassed I hopped out of the creek, bowed slightly to my uncle and ran off.  
It wasn't till a couple of hours that I had realized that I didn't know where this 'camp' was.  
I sat on a log and raised my ki slightly to get warm then remembered abour our recent threat and instantly moved from that place.  
I lowered my ki back down and suddenly saw a man standing at the exact spot that I was before.  
He looked directly at me but for some reason didn't see me. He went in the opposite direction and tripped over some rocks.  
I wanted to go over there and kill him.  
I wanted to blame him for my embarrassment before. It was all his fault. He turned my world upside down. He made me have all these mixed emotions about Trunks.  
I moved a step back and suddenly the man was in front of me.  
My feelings are too strong and I always let them interfere with my ki but I stood perfectly still anyway. If I wanted to I could of touched him. I looked up and thought I saw my Dad.   
Oh how I missed my father. I probably would have died seeing my fathers face on another mans.  
I wanted to see him so much but suddenly some raspy voice spoke in my head  
........Pan you're here somewhere and I'm going to get you...........  
And then I did the stupidest thing.  
Something that I will always be ashamed for.  
I screamed.  
I couldn't take his voice in my mind for one second, I couldn't stay standing still for ever so I screamed.  
He looked down and grabbed a handful of my hair making me stand up.  
I looked at his dark eyes and spat at him.  
He let me go and wiped away the spit from his face and kicked me violently in the stomach.  
"Tell me where Kakarott is girl or it will be the end of you" he said looking calmly at me, "And you're such a pretty girl, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you" he continued with sarcasm oozing out of his mouth.  
"I don't know!!!!" I screamed. My grandfather. What did he want to do with my grandfather?  
"Girl!!!!!!!! You tell me right now or I'll blow your parents to pieces you hear me!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
My parents. I started crying then. What was I going to do, show him to grandpas grave?  
Suddenly an army of men came and stopped in front of us while a man who was about in his 20's stepped up to the man who was looking for my grandfather and said that he couldn't find the others.  
The man swore and told me not to move and he flied away.  
The 'captain' of the group I suppose looked at the maniac go and then suddenly turned his eyes on me.  
"Hi pretty lady" he said with a mocking sound in his voice.  
I ignored him.  
"Didn't you hear me?!?!" he screamed a little louder.  
I looked up at the sky and counted as many stars as I could see. It was a waiting game now. Trunks would of sensed this new enemies power level and will come and find me.  
Suddenly I heard a huge loud noise and I got an incredible pain on my hand.  
I looked down and saw that 1 of my fingers was nearly blown off. I looked up at the 'captain man' holding a rifle and stood up. I held on to my finger and slowly started walking over to the man.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"We're people who survived some bombing at Satan City which was blown up by another country and we've become our own army who's controlled by that freak who flew of, want to join us babe?"  
So that's what they're saying. They're blaming it on another country.  
"Do you want to get another finger blown of?" the captain interrupted.  
I looked at my finger and started playing a little game.   
"Oh no please I'll do anything"   
The guy looked back at his friends and laughed. He approached me slowly and held my chin in his hand.  
"Anything?" he mocked.  
He slid his hand further down my body till I had enough and grabbed his arm.  
I twisted it as hard as I could and enjoyed briefly watching him scream as I pushed him over and his blood went all over his clothes.  
I grabbed what was left of his arm and started forming a ki sphere in my good hand.  
I saw his eyes widen in terror till I heard his last screams.  
After I did that I felt dirty. I'd never killed someone like that before..... cold-blood I think they call it.  
I walked away rubbing some blood of my shirt not knowing if it was mine or his and saw the rest of the creeps little 'army' following me.  
I lifted the palm of my hand and they all ran away.  
I would of laughed if I didn't feel so depressed.  
What was happening to me?   
  
***************************************************  
Sorry about the wait.  
Writing fillers for a story is so blimmin hard.  
I still have to write a bit more till the big 'OH MY GOD' chapter.  
Oh please review.  
Reviewing is one of the best parts of writing the story so go on.  
YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!!!  
YAY!!!!!!  
Yukriz!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. A glimpse of another way......

Oh the last chapter *sob sob* My thank-you's are down below but thank-you again anyway  
*************************************************  
  
I still don't know why I'm still writing this down.  
I guess this was the hardest time of my life and I have to re-live it.  
For who?  
I don't know.  
Fairness, had been stripped out of my life when I walked away from that dead human body lying in the ground in tatters.  
I could see one guy crying, another man had wet himself. They were the victims here not the enemy.  
Their lives had been ruined like mine. Their lives had been turned upside down.  
They lived in hell like I did.  
I screamed then.  
I screamed allot now. Maybe it was all the pain from so many years. All huddled together eating me inside.  
My hair turned the light blonde like my dad and granddad and I finally thought I had nothing to lose.  
It felt like I was committing suicide, going to find this man, but I knew that everyone would have a weakness and I would find his.  
As my skin got paler I flew off to find this son of a bitch.  
I couldn't see anything though. There was no moon, so I deliberately fired ki spheres everywhere. I wasn't going to spend my time looking for him. He will come to me and when he did I would kill him.  
Kill him.  
Kill him like he killed my life.  
I suddenly saw some smoke on the right side of me and flew over to it.  
I saw a little camp ground.  
I saw my grandma and I could faintly see another person.  
Trunks I suppose but I didn't think it could be him.  
He was sitting down grabbing fistfuls of hair and tugging at them. He was- he was- crying?  
I flew down rapidly but then thought about 'the guy' and flew as fast as I could out of that place.  
Horrible thoughts sprang into my head.  
I'd never EVER seen Trunks cry before. Something must of happened.  
I flew faster to no where to tell the truth.  
I started crying to.  
Why?  
For Trunks, I guess. I couldn't help him, but I never could anyway.  
But things are different, I reminded myself. I snapped out of the sky and lowered my ki so drastically that I fell down to the ground. I had to get back to the camp bad guy or not.  
Oh Kami help me but I wanted to hold Trunks. I wanted to rock him like he was a child and ask him what was wrong.  
I wanted to feel his skin against mine.  
I ran till I found the camp and there he was.  
I was amazed how someone so handsome could look so- so dead. That's how he looked like.... like he was dying. His eyes were red and his fists were red as well. He was so tense.  
I ran up to him and sat down and he laid his head on my shoulder then on my chest and then he started sobbing again.  
"Thank-you for coming back" he whispered.  
"What's wrong Trunks, they got them didn't they" My parents. My cheeks flushed up and it felt like I was going to vomit.  
Trunks suddenly got out of control, stood up and kicked a log that was in the fire. I stood up and told him to calm down.  
He screamed then as well, the most agonizing scream I've ever heard. The veins on his neck could show and his voice broke half way through and he fell on his knees like I did at the Capsule Corporation house that wasn't there anymore.  
"That son of a bitch killed them Pan, killed my mother in front of Dad and then tortured Dad"  
I was quite amazed because Trunks wasn't the type to swear but I'm ashamed to say it right now but a spring of hope jumped up in me for the survival of my parents.  
"Don't worry Trunks, Dende's dragonballs remember" I said "They'll be alive in half a year"  
"It wouldn't be that easy if you saw what I saw Pan, how can you wish someone to come back to life after- after- they've been torn to pieces"  
I thought about the guy who I killed before. I had torn him to pieces. I was going through such mood swings.   
Trunks carried on with his story regardless of my thoughts and he explained the moments after I ran off from the creek.  
It was nearly 5 hours later when him and Goten were having a fight about me of all things and the guy must of sensed their ki and knocked them un-conscious.  
He took them to a warehouse and he saw Bulma and Vegeta, he saw Mum and Dad, Bra was there and so was Marron. He saw everyone he knew, everyone that was important to him,  
"Except you" he continued, "He told me that if I didn't tell him where your grandfather is he would kill my parents. He then said that he had you and if I did any funny business he would kill you"  
Trunks then told me how he told this man that my grandfather was dead and the man responded to that by slapping Bulma.  
He said that Trunks was a liar and continued torturing her. Trunks then explained how Bra rushed up to the man and gave him a quick punch at the lower part of his back and the man whinzed for a couple of minutes and then held Bra like he held me, by our hair.  
Bra tried kicking him only to be knocked un-conscious and the man asked Vegeta how many of his family members he had to kill until they showed him to Kakarott.  
"My father screamed out that he was dead" said Trunks "And the man got all annoyed and started forming a surge of ki in his hand. I didn't know why he was forming a ki sphere till he turned to my Mum. Her back was faced to me but when I saw what he was doing I called out her name and she turned around then I saw her body rip- rip- apart like a fragile little toy" he stopped talking and looked at his T-Shirt which was full of blood.  
"He is still alive though"  
"Who?" I asked.  
"My father"  
"How?"  
"I grabbed him as he was being tortured and I took off, you know how father is. He said he had everything under control but you should see him"   
He actually smiled but I was more worried about my parents than anything else.  
"And you left my parents there?" I said with a selfish tone in my voice. As soon as it came out I wish I could take it back. Trunks's smile faded and he looked hurt once again.  
"Pan your parents can look after themselves, you didn't see what he did to my father!"  
"And where's Goten, where's Marron?!!?!"  
"They're back there, this bastard thought your grandma was dead so he left her here"  
I looked at my grandma and saw a black shape behind her.  
It was Vegeta.  
I ran up but then wished I hadn't. I heard Trunks telling me not to look but I did.  
It was horrible, I feel like vomiting every time I think about Vegetas face that day.  
One of his legs was ripped of, one of his eyes was still working but the other one was so full of blood you couldn't see it. You could see that many fingers were missing from his hands. I looked at mine and thanked Kami that that wasn't me.  
Vegeta could feel my presence though and I heard him groan.  
"Girl"  
"Yes"  
"The namek didn't do his work properly"  
"What?"  
"He must of sat there recovering for years somehow, it's impossible but there isn't any other explanation, fucking Namek" Vegeta swore.  
He wasn't making any sense at all.  
His mouth did turn into a grin. It was horrible. When he did that more blood rushed out of his eye down his face.  
"His tail!" Vegeta said like he figured out the meaning of life.  
"What?"  
"He's still a low class soldier so he still has a great weakness, so go now if you ever want to see your parents again, do what my daughter did"  
I followed his instructions and Trunks came with me.   
Trunks left me no time to think as he grabbed my hand and started flying. I took my hand back when my palm was beginning to get sweaty and instantly turned into a super sayian and flew even faster.  
For the first time in weeks I could sense my Dads ki so I followed it and sooner than I really wanted to we were there.   
It was like a huge warehouse with windows up the top sides of it. We looked through and I saw a view which sickened me.  
This man was chucking Marron around like a kind of rag doll. I could see her holding on to her stomach.  
I went through the window and quickly punched the man.  
He let go of Marron and turned his eyes on me.  
'I'll get him at the back like my father said Pan, you distract him' Trunks spoke in my head.  
'Ok' I answered back.  
'I love you' I suddenly heard.  
It was those three words that would of cost me my life if I hadn't realized that I was probably imagining them and stepped out of the way before the man elbowed me on my head.  
I could see my father looking proudly at me and i remembered that my hair was blond.  
I loved making my Dad proud.  
I powered up to my maximum and hit him with all I had.  
But he just laughed when I returned back to my fighting stance and he started walking closer to me.  
It made my skin crawl.  
Suddenly I saw Trunks approaching the man from behind and I moved my eyes to see him for a split second but that was enough, the man noticed.  
He spun around and Trunks job was suddenly given to me as I punched the mans tail spot and he suddenly howled in pain.  
I went in front of him and started kicking his face, seeing if I could make it more screwed up than Vegetas until Trunks held me back.  
The man slowly got up and laughed, it was scary to see this. He should of been in pain, he should of been scared. But this man just laughed and suddenly shot at the lights making the warehouse completely black.  
We were in his territory now so again, like I did many times during the past few days, I lowered my ki to its minimal power and went to a different spot then I was standing before.  
'Pan scream' I suddenly heard in my head. It was Trunks. 'When I count to three...1....2....3'  
And I screamed. I heard Trunks yell something as well and I got a glimpse of him as 'the guy' chucked a ki ball at him.  
He was trying to trick him. Fool him.  
My Dad caught on and he yelled as well. This man was suddenly springing everywhere. I heard some windows being broken and as my eyes got adjusted to the dark I could faintly see a shadow which belonged to the man.  
He was skipping around trying to find Dad and Trunks until the man got to close to Bra and Trunks stopped to guard her, she was un-consciouss after all.  
My Dad was left open to an attack as he smashed a window on the left side of the Warehouse and then for weeks even though it felt like years I saw my Dad's face.   
The man had seen him and a ki sphere was racing towards him.  
I screamed out but there wasn't anything I could do as I saw my Dads face being blown up, melt, burn to pieces and the rest of his lifeless body flop to the ground.  
"Funny what 20 years of training does eh Gohan?" the man said to the body of my father.  
I felt my Mums ki rise and then finally saw how fast this man was. He raced over to my Mum and I did the only thing I could do I chased after him.   
He wrapped his hands around my mothers neck and squeezed. I saw her trying to take his hands of but with no success. So while he was busy I sneaked up and did the only thing I could do.  
Get his weak spot.  
So I punched him lightly on his tail spot then jumped behind my mother as fast as I could.  
I then flyied up and fired a ki sphere towards his eyes that I remember were weak.  
Very weak.  
And it was that attack that saved my mothers life.  
He dropped down to the ground grabbing his eyes and I hoped he was blind.  
I kicked him more. I knew now that screaming once in a while didn't let my bad emotions out of me so I let quick ki blast go into his body.  
Not enough to kill him but bad enough to hurt him, allot.  
"That's enough Pan, you killed him" my Mum said grabbing one of my hands  
I looked down and indeed I had. This man that I thought was impossible to beat just died as simple as that. Why couldn't we have done it before?  
I kicked him one more time and then again.  
Trunks grabbed me and shook me violently.  
"What is wrong with you?"   
"He's still alive" I answered back. But the truth is I didn't know if he was or wasn't I just wanted to make into little bits on the floor.  
But then I could suddenly still see him breathing as he turned around and looked at me.  
I really had screwed up his face.  
"Spare my life Pan, I am part of you family" he chocked as a bit of blood came out of his mouth.  
I saw Trunks then and I saw his face, he looked like Bulma then and he looked like Max, he looked like hundreds of thousands of innocent people that this guy killed, he looked like my Dad, so with a swift move I stepped on the guys neck till I heard a horrible cracking noise and then I flew off.  
I didn't care if he was dead.  
I might of been depressed but all I can tell you is that I didn't come out of that depression for a long long time. I flew over to the top of my favorite mountain and day by day saw Satan City rebuild itself.  
I thought about the person I had become and didn't want to return till I was different. The only strange thing that happened was when the sky turned black once at day.  
It was not till I felt a new and special ki that I left the solitary forest.  
I flew towards Satan City hospital and walked in to Marron's room.  
The first thing I thought was that I had stayed in that forest for a long time, the second thing I noticed was how beautiful Marron's baby girl was.  
Marron saw me and cocked her face to the side then suddenly noticed that it was me.  
I looked at the mirror and saw how much of a mess I was.  
"I'll let you hold the baby when you have a shower!" she smiled  
Some nurse led me to the hospital showers and I stayed there as long as I could. When I came back with some of Marron's spare clothes that she had brought to the hospital I returned to the room.  
And there he was holding the baby.  
When Trunks saw me he nearly dropped the baby and he grinned at me. He passed the baby back to Marron and I went up to him and hugged him.  
I noticed then that everyone was in that room and most importantly my Dad.   
They had used the dragonballs!  
All three of the wishes to bring back my Dad and Bulma and the baby's father Max.  
I let go of Trunks and then saw my dad staring at me. I grinned and he hugged me harder than Trunks did, if that was possible, and my Mum joined in.  
While I was doing these things I could feel Trunks eyes following me everywhere in the room.  
'Do you want to get out of here' I asked Trunks in his head.  
I saw Trunks grinning as he put his hands on his head.  
"Uh.... Gohan can me and Pan just go have some fresh air"  
Dad looked at us like we were going to go on a rampage.  
"Yeah sure but don't you two get up to anything"  
I think my Dad was joking, maybe not, but he would never know how right he was.  
"Oh yeah no worries" smiled Trunks looking down at me   
"We promise...."  
  
And that was how I survived an evil enemy who I found out was my great uncle Radditz who had survived an impossible fight with Piccolo.  
No-one ever knew why he was looking for my grandfather. I guess no-one would ever know.  
He was just a mystery that we thought was indestructible but then wasn't. He must of trained for many years.  
I guess he was partly blind because of Piccolos attack that hit him straight on when my Granddad had died the first time. We didn't really now much about him only that Trunks said he might of recovered with senzu beans. Me and Bra later went and burnt the warehouse down.  
Dad told me how Radditz had tortured Videl in our house asking were granddad was and kidnapped her. Dad went looking for her after and Radditz got him as well and locked them up in separate rooms. If one of them tried to escape he would kill the other.  
As for me I'm glad that I got to finish my story. There's still many dead-ends that I haven't figured out about myself but I'm glad that I'm the last person reading this and not a hiker finding 5 bodies in the mountains with one holding a kind of story.  
So after I've written these words I will do what I did with my fathers note, I'll burn it so no-one will ever know how weak I really am and how much I really love Trunks. Those are secrets that will be kept inside of me for ever for Trunks to un-lock himself.........  
  
*************************************************************  
And here's my thank-you's to everyone who reviewed!!!!!   
  
  
karena- Ah there's a little of Vegeta in all of us ne? Especially in me. Too much I think!  
  
sisyphus- Thank-you... sometimes I get so hyped up in my stories I had to double check to see if I put them out of character but by the looks of it, it went pretty well! Thank-you!  
  
Panny_Chan- Agggggghhhhh marrrons pregnant!!!!!!!!!! He he.... thanks for giving me a couple of laughs panny_chan!  
  
Veggie Gurl 4221- Yup I'm going to write heaps more, I have to many ideas in my head and I'm going to blow up but for this story I don't know. Hopefully I'll write another T/P.  
  
fluffy- The first person who reviewed my story! You should of seen my face. I love it when you get your first review.. thank-you!   
  
Sharon Toggle- The melting chick!!!!!!!!!! Yay! You hear world we need more stories or me and sharon toggle are going to melt!   
  
psychopixiedragn- thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jacks- Thanks bro! Ha! I sound like Krillin!  
  
Tom- Thank-you Tom!  
  
~*eternity*~ - I'm really glad you liked my story- yay to breaking sorry promises *skips around the room and then looks at the computer* I'll just sit down now. Thanks for reviewing!   
  
Rayne- I got that broken promises thing because someone said that to me once. I just built on it..... thank-you though!   
  
*-Michi-* -What did you mean by confusing? I really need to know!!!  
  
not going anywhere?- Yeah MOST promises aren't meant to be broken but it's different for our girl Pan. She gets super powers and Trunks *grumble grumble*  
  
Lorraine- I'm sorry for stopping sometimes at bad moments..... it's just the way I am like those evil people at Funi...... *next time on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z* Agghhhhhh!!!!!! Murderers!!!!  
  
Rose- Oh your question! He walked away because he thought Pan was acting differently because of the words her father left for her. He was agitated `____` That's my best agitated face. Oh yuck it looks dumb. Oh and the whole thing about Trunks, Goten and Marron treating Pan immaturely..... I was just adding it onto how they treated her in GT. It made me so mad! I just wrote how she deals with it.   
  
Malaria!- It was hard trying to show how Pan turned SS but I'm glad you liked it... thank-you!  
  
Lorraine- Thank-you!  
  
xoulblade- Thank-you for reviewing!  
  
KittyMoon- I love Trunks's grins!!!!!!! That's why I write so much about them  
  
Faye_Valentine00- Hello!!! You asked why videl?????? in your first review.... I just wanted Gohan to turn into a super hero and go save her leaving Pan by herself if that's what you meant. I hope it was. AGHHHHHHH maybe it was something else. Let me think.  
No can't think of anything hope that was it.  
  
Kawaii Angel - Where have you gone?  
  
K.A.M.I. -AGGGGHHHHHH disappearing acts  
  
obsessive one -you've disappeared, were are you? Thanks for reviewing though!  
  
Vegegita_sama - You to! Everyone's gone!  
  
If I've accidentally missed you out just flame me..... when I realized that I finished the story I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed and I did it really fast 'cause I wanted to post it quickly before the week-end so I'm sorry!!!!! 


End file.
